His Promise
by Imjustafan4077
Summary: Something is wrong with Tina, Queenie and Jacob travel to England to find someone that may help. However he's been banned from traveling, by his family and more importantly by the law. Can he get to her in time?


**Hello! I am not dead shockingly! However some of you may be angry because HERE'S A NEW STORY FOR YA, or maybe none of you will be angry. I have no idea just don't murder me. I recently got into Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and I absolutely adore Newt and Tina together.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW...er story**

* * *

**Newt's POV**

It's been three weeks since I got on that boat back to England and Merlin do I regret it. Since I have been back nothing has gone to plan, my family has basically incarcerated me in our ancestral home. My parents don't want me 'running off again' like they cared or something, no I think Theseus has something to do with this. He was always tattling on me when we were children. I escape to the case most of the time, knowing no one would follow me in there, they wouldn't dare.

"Newton! There's an owl for you." My mother says as she comes into my childhood bedroom, where i've been imprisoned.

"Yes Mother i'll be down as soon as Pickett is asleep." I state gesturing to the bowtruckle sticking out of my pocket.

See Pickett has recently gotten rather sick again, as I already carried him around I settled for monitoring him and making sure he is sleeping properly, something in which he only seems to do on me or in my pocket. If it gets worse I may look into giving him something. I cast a spell on the small creature so he won't be disturbed by any outside noise or influence. Walking towards the parlor where I assume the letter would be I notice a strange silence that has encompassed the house, now it is a rather large house so silence is not uncommon but this isn't any normal silence...

Something is wrong.

I pull my wand out of one of the many pockets in my jacket, walking alert and crouched ready for anything. I hear shuffling as I get closer to the entrance of the house. I hide in the shadows at the top of the stairs leading to the front door.

" you must listen to us, we know she sent an owl but we need to speak to Newt in person." I hear someone with a familiar american accent say.

My mother steps aside to let them in, "I have just notified him of the owl so he shouldn't be long, though if you are who you say you are what are you doing here?Newton is not allowed to travel anymore after what happened."

I step down the stairs still in the shadows and as silently as possible to get a look at who would be here, _it couldn't be... could it?_ It has to be! She hasn't changed a bit!

"_Queenie?!_" I say as skip several steps to get to the bottom.

She turns and flashes a shy smile, "Newt! She's not with me I'm sorry Newt."

I knew she probably wouldn't be here but when I heard the accents I had hoped that Tina had come with sister. I look to the other person with Queenie and double take._Jacob?_

"It's him Newt, he remembers, well some of it anyway that's one of the reasons why I've come. Surely you know how to reverse it? Completely?" I can see the hope in her eyes as she says this.

"Queenie you must know that I had only just perfected the amount of the Swooping Evil's venom. I can't say for sure if I can completely reverse it." I look around the foyer, my mother is standing at the base of the stairs with confusion in her eyes.

"Mother I know you must be terribly confused right now but these are my friends, Queenie Goldstein and Jacob Kowalski. Can they stay here until we've got this situation under control?" I put as much emotion as I can into the sentence knowing she would respond to it better, she had always tolerated me a little more than father did.

She takes a step towards the three of us "Of course Newton! I'll have bedrooms made up for them immediately." I could see the excitement in her eyes as she said this, why she would be so happy about bedrooms i'll never know.

"She's proud of you Newt, obviously" Queenie whispered after my mother had disappeared up the stairs with house elves following.

I continue on my walk to the parlor, remembering the owl that had originally brought me downstairs. Expecting the other two to follow, or stay it didn't really matter as I would probably be back at some point or an elf would show them their rooms. _You really need to get out of the house Newt. You've started talking to yourself._

I walk into the parlor and motion for them to sit wherever as I go to the owl sitting on the table eating, I don't recognize the owl so it could be from Tina or MACUSA in general, I rather hope it's the former and not the latter.

"Newt that would be the other reason we came... Tina..she's sick." Queenie said standing in the doorway.

I freeze. She was fine when I last saw her. "What do you mean? She was fine not so long ago." I voice my thoughts.

I feel my heart pounding in my chest, my body is frozen waiting for her to say something.

Queenie looks terrified and flustered, Jacob looks uncomfortable as well. He finally speaks "Newt they don't really know, Tina won't let the doctors anywhere near her and magic can only do so much. At first we didn't notice but she got quieter and more reserved, like she has lost a part of herself. Last we saw her she was barricading herself in her room. She only eats enough to survive but now I don't know. Newt it's bad, Queenie and I tried to get her to come with us but she never responded nor did she come out of her room."

"How long has she been like this? What do you want me to do about it? MACUSA rejected my travel permit I cannot enter the states unless they order it." _I have to see her. MACUSA can't stop me, not now, not ever._

I start to make plans immediately, my mind working one hundred miles an hour trying to come up with a way to travel without getting caught. "Newt? Newt! Hello?"

I jerk back as someone grabs my jacket sleeve, "Sorry just trying to get your attention, you got lost there for bit."Jacob says stepping back.

"How on earth are you supposed to get to the states without a travel permit Newt?" Queenie says nervously.

An unusual calm comes about my mind, "I think I may know a gentleman that could get me there, but it'll be safer for you and Jacob to go the usual way of travelling, I will meet you at your old apartment in a couple days. We can figure out the memory things later."

Queenie and Jacob seem to understand my desparation to get to Tina as soon as possible. The couple stays for the night and then are off to the ship in the morning, I wish them safe travels and go about collecting my things and furthering the plan along.

_Soon Tina I promise..._


End file.
